narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 538 Diskussion
Das Kapitel war ja mal mega langweilig ? oder hab ich was falsch verstanden ;D oder eher gelesen gruß düse Im Grunde hat Naruto in diesem Kapitel nur wieder jemand anderes überzeugen müssen, dass sein Weg der richtige ist. Diesmal wars halt das Kyuubi. Nächste Folge wirds vielleicht der Raikage. Auf seinem Weg Sasuke zu retten sind noch ein paar Hindernisse zu überwinden. Langweilig wars in Punkte Action, aber in Punkte Story wars wieder ein sehr wichtiges Kapitel. Das Kapitel fand ich echt ziemlich umsonst. Die Rückblende ist zwar ganz nett, verrät uns aber rein garnichts neues, die hätte man sich echt schenken können, so wie das ganze Kapitel. Da war echt nix neues oder interessantes... Hoffe mal nächste Woche gehts wieder aufwärts...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:31, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) gott!!! das kapitel war sogar in punkto story sowas von langweilig und ohne progress. es war tatsächlich umsont: am ende hat naruto nicht mal kyuubis worte widerlegt oder eine antwort geliefert (so wie er es eigentlich sonst immer mit einer nach seinem maß "augenöffnenden" masche tut). es war nichts und wieder nichts. es war ne weitere leere woche. geschenkt. ich bin wohl zum ersten mal so vom storytelling enttäuscht worden, es hat sich gar nichts geändert - naruto hat einfach keine antwort dieses kapitels geliefert, und es gab auch keine fragestellung dieses kapitels. es war wirklich nichts wichtiges drin. es ist zwar nicht das erste mal, dass kishi naruto "bla, bla, bla" sagen lässt, aber diesmal war es SOOOO... "gar nichts", dass es weniger gar nicht mehr geht. SCHADE. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:47, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) ganz großer müll!! ich hatte am anfang sogar angst gehabt, dass Naruto und der Kyuubi sich doch noch anfreunden! Dann wärs wirkich müll gewesen. Jetzt ist auch mal wieder genug mit naruto, ich möchte nen zwischenstand von den einzelnen Schlachtfeldern un nich narutogedünst-.-[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:57, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) eure kommentare zerstören voll die vorfreude auf naruto!! ist es wircklich so schlecht diese woche? naja ich werds in einer stunde, wenn beiu mir die spoiler drinne stehn ja auch sehen, aber wenn es wircklih ur um naruto geht hört sich das wircklich langweilig an [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 13:22, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) :das kapitel ist auf mangastream bereits draußen. und sorry für solch abwertende meinung über 538, aber nach dem lesen war ich echt enttäuscht :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:34, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Manchmal könnte es mir schon fast so vorkommen, als wolle Kishi den Manga mit solchen Kapiteln nur vezögern bzw. länger ziehen ... wegen dem Geld. Ich mein das Kapitel hat wirklich nichts Neues mitgeliefert. Und für sowas warten wir eine Woche lang.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 14:29, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) gott sei dank sind noch mehr als genug edo tensei-ninjas am leben, also bleiben uns weitere kapitel wie dieses (hoffentlich) erspart... [[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 14:54, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) ich fand das kapitel eigendlich ok die meisten kapitel von den letzten gingen über den krieg und manchmal war es öde gewessen.naja freue mich auf nexte woche entweder kommt es nexte woche endlich zum eingreifen narutos oder es kommt wieder wie ihr sagt ein langweiliges kapitel raus.Diki1996 15:57, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also ich fand das Kapitel garnicht mal so schlecht wie ihr sagt. Außerdem war es doch klar das Kishi nach den letzten Kapiteln etwas Tempo rausnehmen wird. Ich fand es gut wie er auf die Fragen vom Kyuubi gegenüber reagiert hat.--Vanel5780 17:38, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) hi nja das war ja mal ein sehr fades Kapitel. aber irgend wie hatte ich mir auch gedacht das so ein kapitel auch mal wieder auf tauchen musste. ich weis zwar nicht wie lange kishi die geschichte geplant hat. " ob nach dem Krieg alles super ist und Naruto den Frieden für Shinobi Welt findet oder ob es noch weiter geht und man eine Erwachsen Naruto noch sieht". ich denkemal eswerden solche kapitel noch des öftern mal erscheinen. kishi kann ja auch nicht gleich alles spannende zeigen oder wichtige dinge erklären. Hi hab mir heute die neuen Anime Folgen 170 und 171 auf rtl2 an gesehen. Ich muss sagen die 2 Filler Folgen hätten nicht sein müssen. Nur um die Staffel zu strecken da hätte man sich auch was besser einfallen lassen können. Dragoneyes1 mhm... hätte das nicht in eine andere diskussion gehört, weil hier gehts doch eig. nur um Kapitel 538. aber ich stimme dir zu, was ich am schlimsten finde ist, dass bald 21 filler folgen kommen... Itachi♣ 09:54, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) wegen dem geld glaube ich das nicht , er will das nur gut rüber bringen und erklären auch wenn das fad rüberkommt muss das sein. ich weiß auch garnicht wie man in den punkto geld reden kann wir sehen ja alle kapitel kostenloss . Ich hab nichts gegen die Filler Geschicht weil man ja da auch mal neben her was neues sieht oder ein paar Sachen noch besser er läuter werden als es vieleicht im Manga war. Nur fand ich das irgend wie jetzt füllig unpassend. Die beiden Folgen hätte man irgend wie in der Naruto Staffel unter bringen können. Dragoneyes1